Thorns
by LuvTaylor01
Summary: This is my version of Ian and Erin. I've read many Ian and Erin stories and i have a way that i see them as and so i decided to post it. I also feel there is a lack of Ian/Erin stories. Please write Zip/Pip fans. Tell me if you do
1. Reasoning Is For Suckers

**This is my version of Ian and Erin. This takes place before the deaths, but i'm sure i'll include those at the end. I just recently found out there was a book of Final Destination 3. And when i say recently i mean i just found out when i was doing some research for the story. I probably won't go by the book version because this is also a part of another book i'm writing. The book i'm writing is having similar characters of Ian and Erin, similar to the Ian and Erin that i'm writing. If you want to read it just message me. They're somewhat important characters in that book. I hope you enjoy! **Taylor**

**Chapter 1 - Reasoning is for Suckers**

I walked down the empty hallways my black converses the only steps around and the rain pounded on the roof of the school. Or prison in my opinion. I was late again and would probably get another detention, not that anyone would notice. No one noticed. Ever. It wasn't like I missed the beginning of school frequently on purpose. I actually didn't mind going to school minus the students. It was waking up and finding my parents gone again. I got used to finding myself alone but I would still get a burn of pain every time I finished the search of the house. And by then I would be late. Our house was huge, but the fact that they didn't tell me would occur in me not having a ride and also missing the bus from lack of knowledge. Now I had a car on hold and was about $200 away from getting it. It was a grey van with a thick white stripe down it. It was a piece of crap but I knew my parents wouldn't spend any of their precious money on me. They spent it all on Lacey, my younger sister. I opened the door to my homeroom, Pottery. I didn't like pottery and I rather have taken drawing, but it was filled. You would think for a pottery teacher she'd be all love and peace and not bother with being on time. Nope.

"Mr. McKinley. Late again I see." Said Mrs. Black, not even bothering to look up. She reached over and tore out a yellow detention slip and I took it as I passed her desk. No one greeted me, no one looked at me unless it was with a sneer. I just shoved my hands in my pocket and kept going.

**_2nd Period 8:49_**

**_Our teacher's gone again today. I finished the book I was reading and forgot to bring another. Some boring history movie played on the TV that no one watched as the sub emailed on the computer. I wanted to rest my head but then I'd get in trouble for "not paying attention". I wanted to know who came up with the bright idea of having any 2nd period class be history….unless it was substitute for nap time. The annoying girl Ashley…or was it Ashlyn? Just was asking me how I could wear a jacket even when the heat was running high in the school. I told her I put it on and wear it. That gave me a glare but I didn't care. It wasn't like I was going to tell her the real reason._**

Lunch was the worst class. You didn't learn anything and it was just a time to let kids mock everyone that wasn't just like them. They school board tries to pass shit onto our tray and call it food. I didn't eat here, sometimes I didn't eat at all. It just depended on money or if I even gave a damn. I sat on a chair against the wall. I didn't sit with people, I had no friends or attempt to make any. Not that they would want to be friends with me. I reached in my bag and grabbed The Cell by Stephen King. As I opened it a shadow was cast on me as someone stood over me. I looked up and wasn't surprised by who it was, Greg. Another one of the dumbfucks in this wasteland town. He was staring at me with a sneer. He was a big guy and a football player, but that didn't mean I was going to treat him special.

"Move over, Porky, you're blocking the sun." I said motioning to the couple of windows on the roof casting a dark scene of the sky.

"I need that chair." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh," I said faking concern. "I'm sorry. I must've missed your name written on it." His friend, Kevin, who was also on the football team, came over. I tried to go back to my reading but he still stood over me.

"Um, fuck off." I said blatantly. His hand balled into a fist.

"Come on, let's just go. He's to busy being alone." Kevin said. I smirked.

"Oh, that was a good one, very original." I said.

"You'll pay, McKinley." Greg said. I resisted rolling my eyes and went back to my reading. About halfway through lunch, a girl fell. Well, she didn't fall, she was tripped and the whole table burst into laughter. I didn't usually waste my time with the people in the town, but she looked hopeless and lost. I got up and grabbed her lightly by the arm, helping her up.

"You okay?" I asked, this was probably one of the only times I was generally concerned about someone. I didn't know why I felt she was special enough. She looked at me with her grey eyes and I felt like I could see into her. Like I could feel her pain just by holding her arm. In shock, I dropped her arm. She didn't say anything, didn't make a face, she just looked, and then walked away.

**_Lunch 11:01_**

**_I had never felt so alive. My arm still tingled where he touched me. I didn't no how to respond. He held me lightly and was actually concerned about me. I couldn't remember the last time someone touched me and it didn't cause pain and defiantly couldn't remember the last time someone was concerned about me. I was sure I looked stupid but I was to fucking shocked. I looked at him. He had grey eyes too, but were a little darker than mine. His long black hair was gelled through and sticking around randomly that was in a cute way. He looked shocked too but I don't know why. I just stared at him and left. I was always horrible at social skills. But I know the tingles I'm feeling is just from such a…..tender touch…..right?…..no. Of course that's why. Isn't it….._**

**__****Sorry its short!**

**_P.S. Reviewing makes everyone happy!_**


	2. Nicknames Create Characters

******Sorry i forgot to mention that Erin is the bold and italics and Ian is the normal lettering. I made this one longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - Nicknames Create Character**

_**I had to get a job. Looking for one in this small town is harder than you would think. Almost all the jobs are taken. I feel like there's no room for outsiders anywhere. I feel defeated. I can hear the screaming downstairs so I'm going to stay up here. Where it's safe….sort of. I need to buy more supplies to paint with but I'll wait. Plus I have no money left., hence the reason for a job. I would also like some more room for my paintings. My ugly yellow walls are all covered with my paintings. Well the good ones. I'm running out of space. I have a lot of them since it's the only thing I can do. it's the only thing that's safe. I looked around here. I hate it and love it in this room. It's the only place I can be myself without judgment. But its also a prison. My soul being confined and expressed in this small area. It was stifling sometimes. I had to get out. I would climb through the window, something I did at times when getting to the front door wasn't an escape, when it was a suicide mission. I climbed out onto the roof, quietly going down and hanging off the edge, dropping down. My shoes hit the ground with a thud and I started walking off toward the main part of town, where almost every store was at. Halfway through walking my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. It was the people from Build It Depot, the towns appliance store. I got the job. I was a little excited about getting it, but usually when I get excited things go wrong. I walked to the movie theater that plays old movies. They were playing Freaks, a movie I had watched I while ago and couldn't stop thinking about it. I was intrigued and freaked out. I hoped my usually trick worked. I would usually say I forgot my money and pay after and leave. I walked up. It was some boy from school. The good thing about this theater is they had a lot of employees and they were stupidly trustworthy and it ensured a different person almost every time I tried this stunt. I walked up to the boy and told him the ticket I wanted. I pretended to search my pockets.**_

_**"Shit!" I said. He looked mildly interested. I looked at him pleadingly. "I must've forgot my wallet at home. Do you think, maybe, you could let me in and I'll call my mom after the show." I begged as sweetly as I had practiced. To my disappointment he looked uninterested.**_

_**"Can't you call her now?" he said.**_

_**"I would, but she's in a very important meeting. And it's far away." I said.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he said. "You'll have to wait till its on again." He said. My fake smile faded.**_

_**"But tonight's the last night its showing until who knows when!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but a voice came out of no where. **_

"Sweety!" I turned around to see who the guy was talking to, which apparently was me. I recognized it as the guy who helped me up. His arm wrapped around my waste, barely touching me, but to anyone else it would look legit. I was about to screw this guy up, but he kept taking. "I keep telling her she doesn't have to pay for her own tickets. Feminists." He said rolling his eyes. He took out his wallet and paid for two tickets. He smelt lightly of smoke. With his arm still around me he lead me to the doors to the entrance. I gave the ticket boy a "take that" smile. When we entered the boy took his arm back.

"Sorry 'bout putting my arm around you." He said. I think he looked a little uncomfortable and surprised that he did that.

"It's fine. Thanks for the ticket, but you really didn't have to do that." I stuttered. Alarms were going off in my head. Like a no human contact signal. He shrugged.

"I was seeing it anyways." He commented. I nodded and then walked away toward the theater. God I'm such a freak.

I walked into the theater a little after the girl did. After I got some Coca-Cola, my guilty pleasure. I didn't regret spending my money on the girl, but I did regret not doing something, not at least asking her name. I could barely focus on the movie because my mind was focused on her. I had to admit it was coincidental that of all the girls in this shitty town she was the one standing there. I was finishing up a cigarette, and on my way to see any movie when I saw her standing there. She looked like she was trying to convince the ticket guy to let her in the movie free but the dick wasn't budging. She looked really pissed when I stepped in. She looked pissed that I put my arm around her and instantly froze. I made up some lame story to the guy to get the tickets. Being so close to the girl she smelt nice, like vanilla and apples and lavender. I wouldn't mind smelling that everyday. I shook my head. I didn't know her, and I probably wouldn't see her again. But I couldn't stop thinking about her red hair and how her fragile body felt under my arm. And those eyes. When I got home, to the mansion, my parents and Lacey were all at the dinner table eating.

"Thanks for inviting me." I said sarcastically, letting venom seep into my voice. The looked up at me like they were surprised to even see me here. In the house that I live in probably more than they do. I went up to my room and slammed the door. After I did that I realized it was petty and would be better if they didn't know how pissed off I was at them. My room was, well, a mess. There was books everywhere and crumbled pieces of paper from drawings I attempted or homework essays that sucked. There was also Cds and records from the record player my grandpa gave me. Probably the only thing that I would actually inherit from this family. My family did own this town. My family founded this town and it's been handed down to some child and to the next. I was sure that Lacey would get most of it, but I only wanted enough money to get out of this godforsaken town. I put the headphones to my ipod in and turned the volume up, blocking everything out. I laid down on my bed and looked over at the picture on my nightstand. It was me and Ryan, my older sister. I missed her. She was the only one who ever looked out for me. We were best friends. And now she isn't here. I got up and walked quietly down the hall to her room. I opened the door that always stayed close. The smell of her hit me. Her room was messy and had posters of bands covering the wall. Her stuff was all in the same place she left it. My breath caught in my throat. I shut the door and went back to my room and spent the rest of the night alone.

_**Today I would start my first day at work. I had to get up at 10 when I usually got up at ****12. I accustomed myself to sleep in late and go to bed early. I got in the shower, the hot water spread all over my body, fixing the aches in me if only for 15 minutes. When I got out I put on my black eyeliner all around my eyes and let my red hair dry into its natural wave. I put on my sweatshirt and jeans, covering as much skin up as possible. When I walked into the store I didn't really know where to go. I went to the registers and asked a girl who told me where the boss was. He introduced himself again and led me out to someone who would train me.**_

_**"Ian's been working here for about a year and a half, he'll take good care off you." The boss said. He looked a little twitchy but seemed nice enough. We stood in front of an isle when the boss took out a walkie-talkie and said Ian. A voice replied that sounded vaguely familiar. He was in the lawn mowing isle. The boss told him that he was on duty to train me, this Ian guy didn't seem too happy about it but of course said he would, like any person who wanted to get money would. The boss told me to just walk on over there and he handed me an apron thing signifying that I worked there. I walked over and saw only one worker in that isle but I couldn't believe who it was. He was glaring down at the floor and didn't notice me. He seemed like a real hard worker. I cleared my throat and he looked up, surprise clouding his face.**_

_**"You?" he said in disbelief mostly to himself. I just kind of stood there.**_

_**"Well what are the chances." He said. "Out of all the fucking people in this town I have to train you!" he said still kind of finding the idea weird. I wasn't really liking his reaction though.**_

_**"Sorry I'm such a problem." I spat out. His eyes showed brief confusion but then he covered it up. **_

_**"You're not a problem. You're probably the only normal person in this shitty town." He said, and held out his hand. "Ian McKinley." I took his hand an shook it, my hand tingling from his touch. **_

_**"I'm Erin Ulmer." I said. "McKinley as in….."**_

_**"Yes," he said bitterly, "My family owns this fucking town….Excuse my French." He added when some old lady turned around and looked at him. He didn't seem like he would say that often, but did since I was there. He started training me, showing me the basics and now we were working on the forklift.. We closed off and isle that nobody seemed to be going in and he started to show me how to drive it. Once, when he was about to show me how to drive it regular, I was getting on but wasn't all the way up when he started driving. My balance was thrown off from lack of support and I grabbed his arm and we both fell down. I managed to not hit my head by I did land with a thud. I groaned and let out a little giggle. It felt weird to giggle. It took me a minute to realize the awkward position we were in. Ian's arms were on both sides of me and his leg was on by my side and the other hovering between my legs. He didn't fall on me, just over me. For a second I wished he had fallen on me, but I pushed that thought away. He actually smiled for a second, a real smile, not a smirk. **_

_**"Are you okay?" he said, starting to get up.**_

_**"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and took his hand as he helped me up. "Sorry 'bout that." I said as I could feel myself blushing. He shrugged.**_

_**"It's okay, Pip." He said.**_

_**"Pip?" I said, not understanding at first, but when I got it a smile spread over my face. He was referring to the twin freaks in the movie Freaks. **_

_**"Yep."**_

_**"Well, lets get this show on the road, Zip." I said, and Ian chuckled. I might actually be able to talk to someone now.**_


	3. Kisses for Company

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoy! After this chapter its going to be the next year. At first there'll be some jumping around because i don't want to write about their every conversation.**

**Chapter 3- Kisses for Company**

I soon realized I might actually like someone in this shitty town. Erin didn't talk much at first unless she was talked to, but I was getting her out of that. We've been working together for 3 weeks and usually got the same shift. I never even knew how much I missed talking to someone. But there was something about Erin. I felt like I only knew part of her, like she only showed certain things and kept a lot to herself. I wanted to know what the other things were so badly it scared me. I never felt THIS way about someone. I usually didn't give people the time of day.

_I liked Ian. I was glad that I usually had to work shifts with him. But being with him also scared me. There was times when he would talk to me and I would want to poor out every little secret that I was hiding from not only him but from the world. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. My parents were gone but I have no idea where, I really didn't want them back. At the door was Aaron. He was a baseball player and extremely hot. I had texted him because I was bored and alone. HE immediately started kissing me and I kissed him back hard. I've never had sex with him, or anyone. I wanted it to be special, but me and Aaron just hooked up a lot. But we didn't talk at school. I used to talk to him when we sat next to each other last year, in 8th grade, and now this somehow happened. Aaron liked to be rough, but he never did it in a way that hurt me. I didn't really like it rough, or at least I thought I didn't. I just don't know any different. But I was realizing now, as we laid on the couch, that he didn't make me feel tingly when he touched me like Ian did. Having Ian just brush up against me made my heart speed up. Right now I could care less. I didn't have any reaction. His cold hand slid up my shirt and I let him touch me. It didn't matter to me and it didn't matter to him. He just wanted an easy lay and I wanted company and to feel wanted. Even if it wasn't in the best ways._

The second half of school was starting and I had gym now instead of pottery. I hated gym but it was a requirement to have at least half a year of it and I decided doing it in my freshman year was best. I hate that they make you take gym. It's like they force you to be embarrassed and for a reason for kids to shit on you. The locker room was the worst. I wasn't really embarrassed but I defiantly wasn't comfortable. I was really thin and lanky with a bit of natural muscle. So I was happy that I wasn't one of the fat kids the football players made fun of. As I came out of the locker room I saw Erin leaving the girls. She had on a t-shirt that was tight and highlighted her tiny body. She was struggling to put on her jacket and that's when I saw them. Her arm was covered in bruises and cuts. Not cuts like cutting herself but cuts from something or from impact. Some bruises were darker and newer and some were yellow and old, but they were still there. And then she saw me there staring at her. Her eyes went wide and she got the jacket on. "I fell." She said, quickly leaving the hallway. I didn't know what to do. I walked into the gym and sat by myself as usual. I would have sat next to her, but it seemed awkward now. She fell. That sure as hell didn't look like something that happened when you fell. They decided dodge ball was a good game for the first day. It was easy enough, you just had to walk around and throw a few balls to look like you were actually participating. After gym was lunch. I had been trying to get the nerve to ask Erin to sit with me. I couldn't wrap my head around why I was making such a big deal out of it. I never gave a shit about what people thought, but somehow she was changing that. She never sat with anyone anyway so it wasn't like anyone would notice. Besides the worse that could happen would be she'd say no and I'd go back to my daily reading. It wouldn't matter if she said no right?

_As I left the locker-room I headed toward lunch. I hate gym, but it was also an easy A. All you had to do was get changed. But of course I changed in the bathroom stalls. I couldn't let anyone see my arms or stomach. Or any part of my body. When I left the room the first time I was surprised to see Ian was in my class and the scared because he was staring at my arms. Of all the people and of all the times he had to be there and he had to see it. I made up some lame excuse about falling. I would've liked to tell him everything. I wanted to so bad. I couldn't sit with him in gym like I would have loved to, but after what happened I just couldn't. But it didn't stop me from thinking how nice it would have been to tell him everything. To tell him how my dad beats me when he's drunk or sober. Or how my mom reminds me everyday what a mistake I was and how she could have had so much better. How when my moms drunk she'll hit me with the bottles. And then later when she's passed out, I'll have to pick up the blood-stained glass. How it all started when I was 7, when they knew I was old enough to not say anything. But I had to have done something wrong. I know it, because for a while I thought my life was normal, but then I started doing baby-sitting for money and quit when I couldn't take knowing how much my life was fucked. I was wrapped in my thoughts, my hands shoved deep in my pockets,_

_"Erin!" I recognized the voice and turned around. Ian. My heart skipped a beat and I internally scorned myself for it. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I looked around for an escape in case he brought up my arms._

_"So…Do you wanna eat lunch with me?" he asked. He sounded nervous which was rare for Ian. I was surprised by him asking me but a weird warm feeling filled me up. I told him yes. We walked up to the lunch line. I got the fruit bowl they had. Only a couple pieces looked edible. Ian didn't get anything. We walked over to an empty table and sat at it. I knew no one would come sit with us and that was fine with me. I was happy I got spend time with Ian alone and when we weren't at work. We talked the whole time. I don't think I've talked that much since I was little, before things went bad. We talked about everything. I learned that he liked to draw and saw some of his work, which was really good. I learned he knew how to play guitar and how his dad made him get a job. We only talked about things on the surface, nothing deep. And that was how it stayed for a while._


	4. Sunglasses are for Outdoors

**I was really excited about writing this chapter! I hope you like it as much as i do :)**

**Chapter 4 - Sunglasses are for Outdoors**

The summer was probably the best I ever had. Erin made me happy and we were becoming close friends, almost best friends. We hung out almost everyday and requested shifts together at work. But I couldn't help but think how everyone says guys and girls can't be friends because one always likes one more. It was true in this case. I liked Erin more than she liked me I was sure of it. And that was a problem, because I wanted more out of her, but I wasn't going to push her. When I say I wanted more of her I didn't mean I wanted to hook up I mean I wanted to know more personal things about her. Maybe that was the reason we could never be best friends. She always had a wall up. I tried to push through that wall by giving out a little of myself that was deep, but I never gave out to much either. I just couldn't. I finally got her talking more though. She would talk to me first or call me first. Today was the fourth day of 10th grade and it sucked almost as much as the last, but I had Erin in a lot of my classes which made it bearable. We would make fun of the pathetic creeps that lived here. She was my Pip and I was her Zip but I needed a way to make it work. I was in work, waiting for her, we had to clean up and close today. When she came in she had sunglasses on covering her face.

"Hey, Zip." She said like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Pip." I said still staring at her.

"What?" she said. I walked up to her. My hand reaching up to remove the glasses. She pushed my hand down softly. "No, Zip." Her voice was light. I tried again and she didn't stop me. My hand grasped the sunglasses and took them off.

"Pip." I said as I saw what she was covering up. At the corner of her right eye was freshly bruised, the side of her eye swollen a little. I lightly brushed my thumb on it, like I could feel her pain through the touch. She closed her eyes. I tried to go even farther. It was now or never. I reached to her arm and took her hand. My fingers grasped the edge of her jacket and I softly pushed the sleeve up. She didn't stop me, she just stared at me. I felt like throwing up at what I saw. It was worse up close and I could see why she would wear long sleeves even in the summer. There was more bruises from last time, she was never given the chance to have them healed before more were placed. And she had the cuts like before but there were other cuts too. Ones that you couldn't see far away. Thin straight lines across her skin. Some were new and some were old. My fingers brushed them and a tear slipped down her face.

"Once for every beating." She whispered. I felt like vomiting, or hitting whoever did this to her.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well, did you ever think of telling anyone?" I asked.

"No, who would care." She said, her voice tight.

"Maybe you should see the counselor or open up to someone or something." I suggested. At that she pulled her arm back immediately and pushed her sleeve back down.

"You think anyone would help me! Do you think it will get better! I did something wrong. I must've. I know it. If I tell I'll probably get beaten again or worse. And then if they take my parents away what am I supposed to do then? No one will want me!" she said crying.

"I'll take you. You can live in my place." I told her. She shook her head. "You need help!" I said fervently through my teeth. She just gave a humorless laugh.

"Fuck you, Ian." She said and walked away.

"Erin!" I called, but she kept on walking. I knew she was pissed just because she used my actual name, but I could feel her sting as if she slapped me.

_Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Ian was only trying to help me. I know he wanted to know what I was hiding, I could tell and I didn't stop him. Do I regret letting him see the truth? No. But I just don't know what to do now. I didn't want to stay away from him. This summer was the best time of my life. I didn't have to be home as much because I could be with Ian instead. I guess that everyone was right, though, boys and girls can't be friends without one having more feelings. Because I had a crush on Ian so bad. It changed some things for me, but some stayed the same. I opened up more around Ian because I wanted him to know me. I wanted him to see the me that I hid away. But I also still had Aaron come around a lot and I still got beaten. I wanted to make a move with Ian, even to hug him. The tingling was still there when he touched me, but it wasn't as big of a deal now and I wanted more. But I knew I was the reason why we couldn't even become best friends. I had been so holed up that letting go was suicide. I felt like if I let one thing go everything would fly out. But I know what I needed to do now. After I laid down and cried and thought everything over I realized that I needed to do it. To save myself I had to let go. I opened the window, got out, and started walking. Started walking straight to Ian's' house._

I had just gotten back from work not that long ago. And was laying on the couch, I was physically tired from all the extra work I had to do, but also emotionally tired from what had happened. There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to get it, but I new that I was the only one home. My parents were dropping off Lacey at a sleepover and heading to the airport for a second honeymoon after that. For once I actually knew what was going on. That was probably only because I had to pick Lacey up in the morning. MY parents saw that I got a car and only abused it. No good job saving money or you'll be better off now that you know how to spend well. Nope. Nothing. I swung the door open and saw a makeup streaked Erin. She looked at her feet and then back up at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked. I had led her to the couch and right when we sat down it was like she exploded. Everything she wanted to say and everything she was holding onto came rushing out. She told me how her father beats her anytime and how her mother reminds her everyday that she was a mistake. She told me how the other cuts were from being hit with alcohol bottle. She said that she cut herself once for every time she was beaten, that it was like a sick obsession so she would never forget the horribleness. She said how she likes the rush of how in control she feels when she cuts herself. That for once she's controlling the pain, not someone else bringing pain to her. Erin said how she invites the baseball player Aaron over and hooks-up with him. That made my fists clench but she didn't notice. She said it didn't matter to her that he was there, that she just wanted to feel noticed and wanted. She said that I was the only person who treated her gently. That anyone that's ever touched her in anyway was in a rough way. She sad she felt dirty after every time she was with him. And then she said what made my heart sore. Erin said that after every time she sees me she feels warm and safe and that she forgets how fucked up her life is even if its for a second when I text her. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. We stayed like that for a while until I noticed Erin had fallen asleep. I laid down on the couch and she stayed on my chest and we slept like that.

_When I woke up I was still at Ian's. All the previous nights action came rushing back to me. I was shocked that I had actually gone through with it and relieved that I was finally rid of it. Then realization hit me that I was laying practically on Ian and his arm was wrapped around me. My heart sped up immediately and I was filled with happiness. But I could feel that I looked like shit. I needed to go home and shower. I grabbed Ian's phone from his pocket and wrote on a blank text to pick me up when he woke up. I didn't want to leave his arms. He was so cute and helpless when he was sleeping. You'd almost not believe he was a sarcastic smartass and I say that with love. I sadly got up and quietly left walking home. I knew no one would've noticed my absence. If my parents were home I'm sure they're passed out on the couch or something. And I was right. I silently creeped past them, not even giving a shit to pick up their bottles this time. I was too happy. I don't think I've ever been happy of felt this light and floaty. I took a shower and actually took time doing my make up. I picked out my plaid skirt to wear since the bruises on my legs weren't very noticeable. I put on a tight long-sleeved black shirt. I actually looked kind of hot, in my own dark way. I heard my phone ring and immediately picked it up so my parents wouldn't wake up, though I was sure a bulldozer wouldn't wake them up. It was Ian and he said he was on his way. When I saw his car I went downstairs only to find my mother up. I was going to just pass her and not do anything._

_"Where're you going you piece of shit?" she said. I was going to keep walking and ignore her, but this time I stopped._

_"You know what? You and Dad deserve each other. I hope one day he hits you like he hits me. Because then you'll see you're the real piece of shit." I said and walked out the door. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins. I had never felt so alive._

_"Get in the back pipsqueak." I heard Ian tell someone. As I rounded the car I saw his little sister hopping into the back of the car. There weren't any seats back there, but Ian didn't seem too worried about her safety. "Hey Pip." He said to me. I smiled at him and saw his eyes go wide as he took in my outfit. I don't think I've ever worn anything other than jeans around him._

_"Hey Erin!" Lacey said. I could see why people easily liked her, but I also knew how Ian could dislike her._

_"Hey." I replied._

_"I just have to drop this off and then we can go eat?" Ian said it like a question._

_"Yeah, sounds good." I said. We drove back to his house and the nanny was already there so we just pulled over and let Lacey out. We drove to our favorite place to eat. The only diner in town. When we parked I decided I was going to finally do it. I was going to get the courage to do it._

_"Ian." I said and he looked at me. I was glad his seats in his car was all one long seat. I scooted over and our legs were touching. I brought my hand up and traced from the top of his forehead down to his chin, brushing my thumb on his lips._

She ran her thumb over my lips.

_Then I started to lean over_

She leaned in closer and I could feel my heart speeding.

_and gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back._

She only gave me a peck, but I already wanted more.

_But then he put his hand under my chin and brought his lips to mine._

I put my hand under her chin, her skin was so soft, and brought her lips to mine.

_He kissed me softly and fist and then it got harder,_

I kissed her softly to let her know I wouldn't hurt her and then it got more rough.

_like we had both wanted to do this for a long time._

I had wanted this for a long time.

_Then his lips left mine and he pecked them once._

I stopped kissing her and gave her a light kiss.

_Twice._

And again.

_And smiled at me._

And then I smiled at her.

"We should probably get some food now." I said lamely. I wasn't as experienced in kissing as she was, but it didn't matter and she didn't care. She got up and when she walked by me our hands brushed and I reached out and took hers.


	5. Memories Bring Pain and Pleasure

**Sorry it took me so long. Been busy having an awesome summer. Hope you are too. :)**

**Chapter 5 - Memories Bring Pain and Pleasure**

_Ian and I kept getting closer and closer as the year progressed. We were always together and constantly called the new "Goth" couple. We weren't an actual couple yet and even though we kissed sometimes we never made it official, but neither of us denied it when the assumption was said. I did, however, stop inviting Aaron over. Ian was smart. Really smart and I liked that about him. He wasn't stuck up or anything to due with his money, he did pay for a lot of stuff when we went out, but it was always his money. His house was starting to become a frequent safe haven and I was beginning to go there more frequently. His lack of parents was excellent when I needed to clean up my wounds or a place to crash. We had almost every shift together at work, we sat together in all the classes we shared and at lunch, we also hung out after school. Like I said, inseparable. But us being together made me realize how similar we were. We were both in pain and have been for a while. While our reason for pain was different it was still there. Mine was physical and emotional. Ian was just alone. He was the worst kind of being alone. He was the alone who had people there but they ignored you. And then there was his sister. When I found out the truth I was forced to evaluate why Ian had such a serious Fuck You attitude towards the town while mine was more laid back. _

_*Flashback (4 days ago)*_

_I walked down the hallway of Ian's…well, mansion, following his lead. I had never used the bathroom up close to his room, but Lacey was downstairs and she didn't know about my…lifestyle. We passed a room, that Ian seemed to walk noticeably faster. And because of this I stopped. He noticed my stopping, almost if he expected it. He motioned me forward. When he showed me a tour of his house he skipped the room and I figured it was occupied, but now I realized it was something different._

_"What's this room?" I said. He looked away for a second and bit his lip. I wanted him to trust me but when a long period of silence passed I could feel my hope shutting down and a wall forming. Maybe Ian saw it too, that's why he started talking._

_"It was my sisters, Ryan." Ian said._

_"Was?" I questioned._

_"Yes. Was. As in the past tense of is." Ian said in his smart-ass tone. I didn't care if he used it on others, just not on me. I gave him my 'I don't put up with that bullshit look' and he sighed. _

_"She's gone." Was all he said. This was like pulling teeth. _

_"You mean like she went to college or moved or something?" I asked._

_"Or something." He replied._

_"Ian!" I said fervently. I was getting pretty frustrated with him. _

_"She died all right!" he yelled suddenly in the almost quiet house. "Some jackass raped and killed her and he is still walking around these streets a free man!" Ian's voice booming over everything, I stood for a second, not knowing how to respond to this. I told him I was sorry, but that was such an over-used term it felt as nothing as it rolled off my tongue._

_"If I ever see that dick again I'll kill him." He said through his teeth._

_"Ian." I said softly as if that was the only word out there. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his stiff shoulders. He didn't say anything about the blood I was probably getting on his shirt and I didn't bother with the ache in my arms. His head turned and he put his face in the crook of my neck and took a deep breath. I moved on of my hands, trailing it slowly down his arm and I whispered his name again. My hand grabbed his fist and I dug my fingers in there until he unclenched his hand. My fingers ran over his, which were surprisingly soft. As many times as we had kissed we only held hands the time after the first kiss. Most of our kisses were short, closed mouthed ones. I wanted to change that, but not in a way that I seemed like a whore. I kissed his shoulder, then the side of his arm. I brought our hands up and I kissed each of his knuckles. I kissed his forehead and then his cheek. His sad grey eyes looked me over and he repeated the same kissing trail on me that I did to him. Then he kissed my lips in a little peck like we always did and I mentally sighed. But then he went back to my lips and kissed me for longer and more sweeter. It felt like he was pouring his emotions into me from our touch. Our one hands still held together while Ian's other hand cupped the back of my neck. He pressed his lips harder into mine and my lips opened in surprise. He took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. I gasped. Ian pulled away. His eyes searched mine apologetically. _

_"I didn't mean to push you Erin, I'm sorry." He said. How could he say that. I gasped in pleasure. I wanted more. I didn't say anything, but smashed my lips back to his. When his lips were open in shock I returned the kiss, sticking my tongue in his mouth. He tasted faintly of cigarettes, but he still tasted so good, I couldn't even explain it. His mouth tasted sweet despite his sour take on things. His tongue met with mine. Our hands still conjoined. One of mine was on his chin and his other was on my hip. I finally broke away from his kiss to breathe, thinking that there was no way he could like me as much as I liked him._

_*End of flashback*_

_As we laid here on his couch, watching Halloween on his plasma screen, the old version of course. I couldn't help but think about Ian. It wasn't anywhere near Halloween, actually school ended in about 2 weeks. I wanted to ask Ian what was with us. What were we, but I didn't know how to present the question. I was so confused_.

I could feel Erin's warm body on mine. I felt like every nerve was a live wire. I could feel her soft breaths while we watched. She'd flinch every once in a while when things popped out even though she's seen this before. It was dark and the only light was from the TV. The volume booming through the surround-sound. We were both laying on my tan leather couch. Erin was partially laying on me. Her head was on my chest, my arm was wrapped around her holding her to me. Our legs entwined, going My leg, Erin's, mine, and then Erin's. I didn't want to ever move. I would have been content right where I was, never moving, just being with Erin was good enough. I felt mad at myself sometimes for being so emotional when I was with her. Like I should toughen up. But I never wanted too, I liked how it felt when I was with her too much. Maybe I recognized a kindred spirit. She seemed so fragile when I held her. I thought back to that night when I told her about my sister and we kissed. The kiss was meaningful for me, but I didn't know just what it meant. She was just so fragile. Though I never thought she was so fragile then that one night when I called her. It was a couple months ago. I could still hear her cries from the phone ringing in my ears.

*Flashback*

I flipped open my phone open and pressing the speed dial to Erin's number. She answered on the first ring. I thought it was because she was just waiting around for a call from me. I wish that was the reason, but it wasn't. She had answered on the first ring because she was hiding in her closet from her drunk father, forgetting her phone was on ring. I revealed her hiding space though I didn't know it yet.

"Erin?" I said to the silence.

"Ian?" she whispered.

"Hey, I'm coming to pick you up for your shift. That's okay…right?" I asked wearily, confused by the tone in her voice.

"No!" she whispered loudly. "Don't come! Tell them I'm sick or something. Don't come here." The way she said it made my heart speed up. I heard her curse quietly and a booming voice yelling and cussing at her. My hand tightened on my phone. I heard a clutter, I guess from her phone falling. I heard the man, her father I assumed, shouting at her. I heard her sobbing voice answer back and a yelp from her and what sounded like a slap. 'I'm coming' I muttered to myself, to Erin. I heard a thump and more crying from Erin. I then turned on her block. I pulled half onto her grass, half on the side of the road. I left the car running so I could make a quick exit. When I ran in no one heard me, but I could hear the screams and hits. When I ran past the kitchen I saw Erin's mother lying on the floor. I knew I shouldn't waste anytime on her but I knew Erin wouldn't forgive me if her mom was dead and I just passed it. She had some weird relation to her mother where she couldn't let anything happen to her even though her mom treated her like shit. I kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse which was still steady, she was probably just unconscious. I then ran up the stairs and into Erin's room. I wasn't nearly as strong as her Dad I was sure, but I had the element of surprise and he was also drunk. I punched him twice in the face until he fell over groaning. I then grabbed Erin's arm, picking her up and dragging her to my car as she sobbed uncontrollably. I had finally got her to my house and I called in work that we were both sick. They probably thought we were off fucking somewhere but I couldn't give two shits what they thought. When she stopped crying on my shoulder I offered to get her some water and she said yes, only I didn't know it was just to get me out of the room. When I got back she had a thin bleeding line on her arm. I didn't know where the blade came from but I didn't care right then. She stared at it crying.

"I had to." She sobbed. "I just had to." She told me, still staring at it. I didn't know what I could do. She just sat there looking so defeated so sadly pathetic. Fragile.

*End Flashback*

I stared at her again, wondering if she knew I was looking at her, how I was looking at her. I moved my hand up to the small of her back, making small circles with my thumb.

"Ian?" she said, breaking the silence. My heart sped up at my name leaving her lips.

"Hmm?" I replied so I wouldn't give off how her just uttering my own name made my stomach fall out my ass.

"Ian, what are we?" she asked. I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like are we like together…or just friends or….." She asked, I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Do you want to be together?" I asked her. She shrugged. We were too alike. Both trying to play it off.

"Do you?" she questioned.

"I asked you first." I replied, I just wanted to know what she thought about us. I sure as hell knew what my answer was.

"Well, yes. I'd like that." She said, her body stiff. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that too." I said, and I felt her body relax. And there we laid, finally together. And I couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
